1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to apparatuses and methods for regulating a flow of fluid through a pipe or other conduit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Low flow water devices have been introduced that are designed to conserve shower water use. Conventional water conserving devices are typically showerheads that reduce the water pressure via valves, ball joints or other flow reducing designs. Some conventional water conserving devices may stop the flow of water completely via a valve or a closing mechanism.
Conventional low flow water devices suffer from a number of different disadvantages. These disadvantages include complexity, cost, frequency of malfunctioning, time or difficulty in switching between flow settings, damage to pipes, change to water temperature, excessive flow reduction, or the need to replace the existing showerhead.
There is a need for a device that reduces the flow of water that is simple to construct, has limited moving parts, is inexpensive to assemble, does not damage pipes, is very reliable, and does not require replacement of the existing showerhead for water flow.